Warriors: The Unexpected Heros
by BBTheWhiteWolf
Summary: Crystalkit a blind kit with her sister Leafkit are destined to save the four clans, at first they just have a regular life but when the clan tells Crystalkit she has to be a med cat, both there dream is shattered, Will Crystalkit become a warrior as she dreams? Will Leafkit become a med as she wants? Or will they move farther apart from each other and let the clans be destroyed?
1. Charecters

**Windclan**

**Leader- **

Silverstar

**Deputy-**

Mountainclaw

**Medcat-**

Smokemist

**Warriors-**

Flamefur

Dreamcatcher

Scarclaw App: Greypaw

Emberoak App: Cliffpaw

Runningrock App: Tinypaw

Spikeheart

Barkback

Mixspot

**Queens-**

Tawnyfur

Emeraldeyes

Darkbird

**Kits-**

Flashkit

Leafkit

Crystalkit

**Elders-**

Fadedash

Darkspeckle

Sunblaze

**Riverclan**

**Leader-**

Whitestar

**Deputy-**

Blueheart

**Medcat-**

Greenpool

**Warriors-**

Lilyswim App: Silverpaw

Grayfur

Splashfoot App: Icepaw

Silversplash

Smokefoot

Streamclaw

Redlake

Appletail

**Queens-**

Wildflower

Minnowpool

**Kits-**

Mosskit

Willowkit

Rosekit

**Elders-**

Longwhisker

Speckledpelt

**Shadowclan**

**Leader-**

Fallenstar

**Deputy-**

Dawnheart

**Medcat-**

Leafsky App: Brightpaw

**Warriors-**

Redsoul

Mistysand

Stonered App: Mudpaw

Blackfire

Graydust

Spottedsun

Sundancer

**Queens-**

Drywood

Duskpelt

**Kits-**

Rockkit

Blazekit

**Elders-**

Stoneseer

Dustclaw

**Thunderclan**

**Leader-**

Redstar

**Deputy-**

Mudspeckle

**Medcat-**

Gingersnap

**Warriors-**

Sandstone

Quicksand

Whitedots App: Shadowpaw

Amberfur

Fireash App: Boulderpaw

Blackspot

Sandfleck

**Queens-**

Secre stripes

Brighteyes

**Kits-**

Dapplekit

Rootkit

**Elders-**

Shakingstep

Shadedeyes


	2. Prologue

It was a dark night the half moon was shining in the pond as four cats all sat talking in the dark forest it was very quiet but there was some scurries of small animals.

"Hello Mudspeckle, is everything alright in Thunderclan?"

The bluish gray she cat asked the brown tabby.

"Just a little cough going around Leafsky, how is Brightpaws training going?"

He pointed to the little cat that was a beautiful yellowish color running around injoying be out of the clan for the first time.

"Fine thank you,"

"Why isn't Smokemist here? It's almost time!"

Said the gray tom with green eyes that glared at the two cats talking and was pacing uncontrollably.

"Don't worry Greenpool she'll be here, you know how she can get carried away,"

Suddenly they smelled some cat coming from up wind they looked to see who it was when-

"Smokemist you made it!"

Leafsky walked up to her and greeted the grey cat warmly.

"Sorry I'm late I was busy, two kits were born and the mother was really weak, now let's get to it!"

Leafsky quickly got Brightpaw and they all found a dry spot next to the pool and took a drink lying down to meet star clan, and the strangest thing happened… they all were in the same dream.

"What is happening?"

Asked the little Brightpaw to Leafsky a little scared.

"I don't know,"

Suddenly four cats appeared in front of them, they all were shining and had a kind worried expression on their faces a big grey cat started to speak.

"We are the med cats that were your mentors and we have a message of grate impotents,"

Greenpool's eyes where wide with amazement as a red she cat spook next.

"You must listen carefully and must try hard to find the cats in this prophesy,"

All of the med cats were amazed at what was happening, a golden tom that look to bright even to be real looked at and spook.

"There are two that will be able to save the four clans but darkness will delay one of them, both will want to take the path the other is told to go but can't, one's ability is doubted but can see crystal clear, you with find them with the ones that has the star that is set apart from the others,"

"Good luck,"

Said the last cat who was as black as night and eyes as silver as the moon.

They all woke up in a start and looked at each other with great suprise.

"Leafsky does that always happen?"

The little Brightpaw asked her mentor.

"Never in my time,"

Gingersnap got up still a little of balance and said.

"I must get back to Thunderclan and tell my leader,"

"As we all will, next half we will discuss it further,"

Said Smokemist and ran off, They all did the same and ran in the direction of their clan. And they all wondered what would happen if this prophecy was not fulfilled, what if they did not succeed in finding these two cats? They were soon to find was troubles lied before them…


End file.
